Truth Be Told
by The Trio Sisters
Summary: Book One: Music of My Heart. Quatre has spoken the words that she didn't want to hear. Gwen in going home...The last chapter in Music of My Heart.
1. Prolouge

**_Truth Be Told_**

**by: The Trio Sisters**

**Prologue**

Hi everyone! Guess what? You don't know us. Anyway our names are, and in order of birth, Tracy, Erin and Gwen. We're 18. Just so you know our older brother is Heero Yuy. He's 21. You may have heard of him. We also have to other brothers. Todd Yuy whose 25 and Jeremy Yuy who just turned 16. The three of us are the youngest. So you can just imagine how hard it is for us to date. Well anyway just so you know, we all look a like and I mean all of us, Todd, Heero, us and Jeremy. We ALL look alike. Our Mom died when we were 5. When we were 11 our father died. That's when Heero took off to join the war. We didn't see him again until we were 15. Ever since he came home and found us all again its been kinda hard for him to adjust to having all of us around, but he's getting better. The good thing is that he sees Relena Peacecraft a lot. We know that he had a good date with her when we wake up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Heero's a pretty good cook. Todd and Heero work for Preventers. Erin recently started working there too. During the war the three of us were spies for Todd who would then relay the information to Heero. We tried to keep Jeremy as sheltered as possible since he was so young at the time. Unfortunately it didn't really work, he soon ended up working for OZ. He might still be there if Todd hadn't gone and gotten him. Anyway I bet you wanna know more about us. Well Tracy is quiet, very quiet. She is more into the arts she likes to paint and sculpt a lot. She's a big time reader too. Erin on the other hand is loud and when we say loud we mean LOUD. She's a tom boy too. Name the sport and she plays it. Then Gwen well she's the youngest, she's very polite a little too polite for our likings. She loves to play instruments too, she will play anything she can get her hands on. She dances and only plays a couple of sports and has the matter of a business women. Well that all we have to say that you need to know about us.

Now on to the good stuff. Last year Heero went on a mission and came back with a lot of enemies. War tends to do that to a person. Well anyway some secret organization who has been trying to kill Relena since like forever. Has sent an assassin to kill Heero. Naturally Heero went to live with Relena to help protect her. He took Jeremy with him and Todd stayed at the house. Now for our protection so that the assassin could kill us to get even with Heero. He sent us to three different places around the world. Tracy went to stay with Trowa Barton in New York. Erin went to live with Duo Maxwell on L2, and Gwen she went to live with Quatre Winner in Arabia. Todd stayed on our home colony of L1 where he is now. This is where our story begins, at the beginning where we first meet these men that we are sent to live with and this one year we spend with them is going to changed our lives.


	2. Book One: Music of My Heart Chapter 1

**__**

Truth Be Told

Book One: Music of My Heart

Chapter One

Gwen stepped off the plane and looked around. "You have got to be kidding me." She said looking around at the scenery. "This place is absolutely breathtaking. Remind me to thank Hank for sending me here." Gwen looked around and spotted a small fountain with children running around it. In the middle of the fountain stood a statue. Curiosity getting the better of her, Gwen went to see of who it was. Nearing the statue she noticed an inscription,

"To the man you reminded us what peace was, Winner 1876." Slowly Gwen analyzed the statue, "Well if he looks anything like Mr. Winner he'll have all the women heading for the hills." She smirked at herself. At one of the gazebos in the park Gwen could hear the beautiful violin music. "It's so beautiful here." Gwen looked at her reflection in the water. Her brown hair was down and playing with the wind and her eyes looked like gems sparkling on her tan skin. "Well let's just pray that Mr. Winner is at least ten years within my age." Sighing Gwen turned around only to be assaulted by the sounds of heavy violin playing. Totally forgetting where she was Gwen began to dance along with the soft sound slowly attracting a small crowd that wanted to see the young lady dance. Letting her feelings take her away she danced along with music across the gardens humming a little tune to herself. And eventually singing out loud.

"Excuse me?" Gwen abruptly stopped. Turning around she saw a young man a couple years older then herself with blond hair and green eyes studding her.

"Yes?" Gwen asked looking at him expectedly.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Gwen smiled.

"I was taut by many different types of people."

"It was very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you dance to all kinds of music?"

"Actually I usually only dance to music that I write, I have more of a passion for the dance if I write the music."

"I'm a fan of violin music myself. Do you like the violin or any other types of instruments?" He asked sitting down on a bench and asking her to take the seat next to him.

"I actually play." She said taking him up on his offer and taking the seat next to him.

"Really me too." He smiled over at her; "By the way my name is Quat."

"I'm Gwen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gwen." He said taking her hand and raising it to his lips. Smiling he stood up and began to walk away, "Until we meet again." He called waving over his shoulder.

"The pleasure was all mine." Gwen whispered after him. Standing up she then headed back towards the train station to await her ride. Not soon after words she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Yuy?" Gwen turned to see a man much older then herself standing there looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Winner apologizes for not being about to greet you when you arrive but he got held up on business."

"O tell him that is quite all right." Gwen said smiling at the elderly man; "By the way what is your name?"

"O forgive me miss but my name is Edward. If you follow me we can get your things and take you home."

"Thank you Edward." 

"Right this way miss." Edward led Gwen towards the awaiting car where he then drove her to the Winner estate. Gwen sat back in the seats and looked out over the scenery watching as tall trees and extravagant gardens past by.

"This place is very enchanting." She whispered to herself. Soon her vision was clouded by the image of Quat. Smiling to herself she surrendered her mind into fantasies about Quat. Soon the scene started changing into a lot of trees and fields followed by a large gate.

"So this is it?" Gwen asked looking out the window. "It's very pretty." Gwen examined the house carefully taking in how the ivy framed the windows and made the house look old and peaceful at the same time. The gray Victorian style of the house complimented the lush green gardens that covered the property and in the middle of the circle driveway was a fountain similar to the one she saw in the park. Sighing Gwen realized that she knew very little about her host.

"Thank you miss. Mr. Winner takes great pride in this house."

"I can see that. I take it Mr. Winner is a very successful businessman."

"Why yes I suppose he is."

"That's fantastic I suppose." Gwen looked out the window with a far off expression, "Just my luck," she said under her breath, "This guy's probably eighty years old and a drunk." Shaking her head Gwen sat back in the seat as the car pulled up into the driveway. 

The car pulled into the circle driveway and Edward got out and opened the door for Gwen. Removing her sunglasses she looked around and stepped out of the car. Seconds later a woman about ten years older then Gwen came down the steps. Her blond hair and blue eyes suddenly made Gwen feel ugly in the simple blue sundress the accented her dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"O you must be Gwen. We are so excited to have you here." The women said "I'm so sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Laura." Taking Gwen's arm she began leading her out into the house. "Now you must look your best for dinner tonight. My brother will be home and if we're lucky you will become 'friends'." Gwen stopped dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"Well he is getting older and he needs more of a private life and you are a pretty little thing I'm sure the two of you would get along."

"Rewind and back up. You want me to do what?"

"Gwen dear just meet him he's not that bad who knows maybe you'll find something in common." Laura thought carefully for a moment, "Come to think of it, it is only a matter of time before the press starts linking the two of you together. Your both young and it would make such a cute romance." She squealed at the prospect. 

"If you don't mind Laura I'm kinda tired."

"O yes of course how rude of me. EDWARD! Please take Miss Yuy to her room. Thank you." Gwen started to go up the stairs, "See you at dinner Gwen." Rolling her eyes Gwen followed Edward upstairs,

"This is gonna be a long year."

*****

At about five thirty Laura bounced into Gwen's room. "All right now dear, we need to get you ready for dinner." Flouncing over to her luggage she began going through it. "We have some other business guest coming tonight so you must look your best." Turning she held up a dress in Gwen's direction. "And maybe if we're lucky brother won't talk business all night long." She said sending a wink in Gwen's direction. 

"Maybe he's not ready to be with someone that's why he isn't." Gwen suggested.

"Like he really wants to do that." Laura shook her head, finally deciding on a dress, Laura laid it on the bed. "Dinner is in an hour. Where this dress with your hair up and you'll be a knock out." Giving her another wink Laura left the room. Gwen fell back into her pillows and sighed,

"Better do what she says...she is my hostess after all." Sighing she began to get ready for dinner. After about an hour of waiting she heard a soft knock on the door. "It's open." She called looking at herself one more time in the mirror. She turned her head to see Laura looking at her. Smiling Laura extended her hand.

"Ready to go?"

" I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She said going to join Laura.

"Just remember to relax." Laura whispered as they headed towards the stairs. As soon as they were at the top of the staircase all conversation stopped in the room. "Relax." Laura whispered again as the two began to descend. No sooner had they stepped into the room than people started asking questions.

"Why Miss Winner looking as lovely as ever, I see. Who is your friend?"

"Miss Winner who is this lovely young woman?"

"Miss Winner, Mr. Winner didn't tell us there would be another beautiful women eating with us. If I had known I would have dressed better." All the men laughed at the last man's comment. Laura meeting her brother's eyes in the crowd introduced Gwen.

"Every one this is Gwen Yuy. She's staying with us for a while. My brother was an officer to her older brother."

"Oh yes we forgot you served during the war." One of the men said.

"Wasn't it just yesterday we were all in here listening to him chatter away with us with his father, god rest his soul," all the men bowed their heads respectfully, "Telling us some new idea he had." The men began laughing again.

"All right gentlemen I may have to put up with you but I'm sure Miss Yuy doesn't want to listen to us gabber so why don't we all go into the dinning room and get something to eat." Quatre said not taking his eyes away from Gwen. Nodding the men began walking towards the dinning room. One of them offering his arm to Laura, then one of the younger ones started to walk towards Gwen. 

"You know what Zach I think I would like to escort Miss Yuy so why don't you go ahead."

"Yes Quatre of course." The giving the younger man a wink Zach disappeared. Gwen turned towards Calvin and stared in shock.

"Hello Gwen." He said taking a step towards her.

"QUATRE?" He gestured to the room around them.

"Pretty nice place isn't it?"

"You're my brother's friend?" She looked at him blinking a couple of times, "but I expected somebody-"

"Older." He finished for her tucking her arm in his. "Most people would think that somebody that ran a multi million-dollar corporation would be much older instead of barely twenty-two." He smiled at her.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything lets just go to dinner." The two of them entered the dinning area and sat down.

Half way through dinner Laura noticed that Quatre kept on sneaking looks at Gwen who was at the moment talking to one of the younger men that were sitting at the table. Noticing her brothers distracted conversation, Laura smiled to herself.

"Its about time he started to notice the opposite sex." She murmured to herself.

"Did u say something Miss Laura?" One of the men near her asked.

"No nothing at all Mr. Zach nothing at all." She murmured the last part to herself as her concentration moved back to her brothers unwavering gaze. "Well gentlemen it is getting late and I think we should all retire for the evening." She smiled at all of them. "Don't you think so Quatre?" All eyes turned to Quatre,

"Um yes of course," he said standing up quickly. "I'll have Edward pull the cars around." Zach offered his arm to Laura and they all went out into the hallway. Standing together Quatre, Laura and Gwen said goodbye to the businessmen exchanging various comments of, 'it was nice to meet you.' 'Nice to see you again.' and 'come back soon.' Once everyone was gone. The three headed upstairs.

"So Gwen are you tired at all?" Laura asked as she stopped at the top of the stairs to say good night. 

"Like you wouldn't believe. I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here."

"Well please don't." Quatre said undoing his tie and startling the two girls; "I'm too tired to carry you to your room." He smiled then gave her a quick wink. "Goodnight ladies." He said giving a quick kiss on his sister's cheek then turning to Gwen and taking her hand in his. Laura cocked an eyebrow at this, "I hope you will enjoy your stay with us Gwen. Goodnight." He raised her hand and brushed his lips against it. Nodding at them and giving a brief bow he turned on his heal and went down the hallway to his room. Gwen watched him leave following him down the hall. Looping her arm through Gwen's Laura began to lead her down the hall towards her room.

"Interesting...I have never seen my brother so taken with someone before." She smiled as they stopped in front of Gwen's room. "He likes you Gwen; maybe it was a good thing that you came after all." Smiling at her Laura turned and continued down to her room. Calling a good night before closing her door.

"Goodnight." She called before closing her door and soon falling asleep.

*****

The next morning sunlight danced into the room and played against Gwen's face. Gwen took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet smell of pancakes coming in from under her door. She almost thought she was home. Turning so she was on her back, Gwen thought about what they would be doing if she were home. 'Well its a Saturday' she thought 'So Heero would have gone out with Relena and would be in a good mood so he would be making pancakes for breakfast.' sighing she closed her eyes again. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of her and her eyes flew open and startling a pair of green eyes was looking down at her.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked. Then a second pair of green eyes came into her field of view.

"Stupid! Uncle Q said not to wake her up." The little boy's twin sister said. Struggling to sit up Gwen pulled them into her lap.

"And who are you two?" She asked.

"I'm Andy." The little boy said pointing to himself.

"And I'm Alex." The little girl said then at the same time they said holding up three fingers.

"We're three."

"Are you now?" Gwen asked looking at them.

"Yep. Uncle Q said that we are getting really big." Alex said.

"This big." Andy said stretching his arms as far as they could go. Alex nodded her head making her two blond pigtails bounce up and down.

"I hope they didn't wake you." Gwen turned to see Quatre leaning against the doorway. Looking so good she felt herself start to drool, 

"And I thought he looked good in a suit." She whispered on her breath. She let her gaze roam over him. He was wearing khakis (sp?) and a blue button up shirt with the two top buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. The color accented his light blond hair and blue green eyes.

"No they didn't wake me." She said as the twins looked over at him.

"UNCLE Q!" The screamed at him then jumped off the bed and ran over to him. Quatre knelt down and picked them booth up at the same time.

"Hey. I bet if you go downstairs your Mom will have breakfast waiting for you. And I'll let you in on a little secret." Alex stuck her thumb in her mouth waiting for him to continue. "I snuck some chocolate chips in when your mom wasn't looking." Alex and Andy's eyes got as big as saucers and they started to squirm until Quatre put them down and they went running downstairs. Chuckling he turned back to Gwen. "Sorry if they woke you." It was then they both became aware of the fact that Gwen was still in her pajamas. Blushing Quatre began apologizing. "I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't-"

"It's all right I have three brothers." She said smiling at him and grabbing her robe.

"O." He said blushing a little again. "Um I just wanted to apologize for making you have dinner with us last night. I'm pretty sure sitting through a business dinner was not the top thing on your list to do list."

"It's alright." Gwen said.

"Put still." He said grabbing her arm. "I would like to make it up to you."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." He said looking into her eyes.

"All right." Gwen said crossing her arms. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner?" He asked "Tonight?"

"All right." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and what a gorgeous smile it was too.

"And it won't be formal either dress casually." Gwen smiled and nodded.

"All right." She waved and he left the room and closed the door with a soft click behind her. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. " Memo to self: Remember to thank Heero when I go home." She blew a kiss at the picture of Heero, Todd and Jeremy that was on her dresser before she went skipping off into her bathroom to shower. 

Gwen hummed to herself as she washed her hair. Sighing she remembered that if she were at home. Todd would be banging on the door right now telling her to either shut up or get out of the shower. Shutting the water off and rapping a towel around her body. She went to her suitcase to change and then put all of her things away. Still humming softly to herself Gwen heard her stomach growl, giggling she left her room in search of the kitchen. While walking down the hallway she noticed that light streamed into the hallway from one of the rooms. Peering inside she noticed Quatre on the other side of the room looking out over the garden. Before she could say anything he raised his violin to his shoulder and began to play a soft sweet melody. Enchanted by the song. Gwen walked into the room and noticed the grand piano in the corner and approached it. Sitting down and lessening to his music. She began to play along with him. Startled he opened his eyes and looked at her, then she smiled at him. Smiling back he started to play along with her.

After several minutes of there enchanted playing. They stopped and looked at each other.

"I knew you could play, but I didn't know you could play that well." Quatre said as he came and sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"My Dad taught me when I was really young. Before he passed away." She said looking back down that the piano keys.

"When did he die?" Quatre asked taking her hand in his. Gwen looked at their hands intertwined and then looked up into his eyes. She just stared into his eyes for a while, blushing she looked down at the piano keys.

"About seven years ago." She said. Quatre squeezed her hand causing her to look up.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Me too." Gwen whispered back. Taking her hand out of his Gwen ran her fingers over the piano. "So how did you and Heero meet?" She asked looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Quatre chuckled,

"I was one of the five Gundam pilots." Quatre smiled and stood up, "He was soo cold and not emotional, and some of the guys in the division thought that maybe he was insane." Quatre's smile faltered and he leaned against the piano looking down at her. "He saved me. He saved my life." Gwen smiled up at him. Quatre smirked and looked away, "Ever since then I've felt like I owed him something."

"That's why I'm here isn't it? Because he asked a favor of you." Quatre smiled.

"After we became friends he was always talking about you and your brothers."

"That sounds like him." She said smiling at him.

"But I'm glad that I owed him." He gave her a wink. "I'll see you at dinner tonight."

"All right."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." With that she watched his exit the room turn to the right a disappear along the hallway. Gwen stood up rolled her shoulders back and headed back out into the hall in search of the kitchen.

*****

When Gwen finally found the kitchen she was startled to see a women that looked almost exactly like Quatre. Upon introduction she discovered that this was Quatre's sister, Anna Brines, and the mother of Andy and Alex who were at the table eating all of the pancakes.

"Quatre spoils them so much." She smiled at the two eating children, "but you gotta love him for it. He absolutely adores the two of them. There like his own children." Gwen smiled at her before grabbing her own plate and rushing to the table to save some pancakes for herself. After eating and helping Anna clean up, she asked if it would be all right if she took Andy and Alex to the park. After consenting and cries of 'Hurray' from the two toddlers. Gwen packed a picnic basket and the three were off to the park. The trio however didn't make it past the front door. Before Quatre came sliding down the banister asking if he could come with them. With out a moment's hesitation Gwen said yes and the four were off towards the park.

The four got to the park shortly afterwards and were stunned to see that it wasn't busy at all. Before even finding a place to sit the twins were running around like crazy. Smiling at the two Gwen and Quatre went in search of the perfect place to set up there stuff. After finding a nice spot underneath a shady tree. The two sat back and enjoyed silence with the other person's company. About twenty minutes later, Quatre whispered over to her.

"I'll be right back." Getting up quickly he silently crept up to the twins who were arguing over whose turn it was on the swing. Gwen smiled as she witness the two unsuspecting toddlers be picked up and swung over their Uncles shoulder and spun around as fast as he could. The two children laughing whole heartedly all the way. Gwen laughed as she watched Quatre play with the two children. Laughing he put the two children down.

"Come find us Uncle Q." Andy yelled as the two ran off to find their hiding place. Quatre laughing began counting down from ten when he hit one he went in search of the two. He didn't get far before Alex jumped up ran over to him and jumped on his back. Quatre spun her around as fast as he could and when Andy saw he had to have a turn too. When Quatre finally put them down he took a deep breath in.

"Again Uncle Q. Again!" Alex said jumping up and down.

"Guys Uncle Q needs a break...but I'll be back." he said patting them on the head he went back to sit down next to Gwen. Lying down on his back he looked up into the trees leaves.

"Your great with them." Gwen commented still watching. Sitting up on his elbow Cal turned to her.

"Do you like kids?" Gwen a little taken a back by his question looked over at him.

"Of course I do...and your niece and nephew are so cute." she said looking at him.

"Yeah." he whispered, "Their great kids too. To bad their Dad doesn't get to see them very much."

"Why what happened? If you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"Not at all." he sat back up and watched the two toddlers run around, "About two years back Rich got a job offer in South Africa in a place that isn't really good for raising kids. Anna asked him to turn it down. I mean its not like that is the only place for him to work and he's not making a fortune either." Quatre sighed, "So he left one night and we haven't seen him since. Occasionally a phone call or a present for the kids but other then that nothing."

"That's why you treat them like their your own, isn't it?" Gwen asked. Quatre smiled and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess so. I mean as you can see I don't have much of a social life so there is little chance of me finding myself someone to share my life with. So I most likely won't ever have children."

"Don't say that every one has a destiny to be with someone. You might not even know it but you might already know that person."

"Yeah maybe." Cal murmured looking at her. "You never know." he said taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Quatre? Is that you?" the two looked up to see redhead looking at Quatre smiling. Gwen looked over at Quatre and saw a less then pleasurable look in his eyes.

"Melanie? What are you doing here?"

"What? No warm hello? Its been six years hasn't it?" Quatre nodded, that was when she noticed Gwen. "O and who is this?" she asked in sweet tone.

"Hello I'm Gwen." Gwen said extending her hand. Just then an older lady came up to them.

"Excuse me?" she asked, Gwen turned to look at her.

"Yes?"  
"Are the twins over there yours?" she asked. Quatre looked up worry in his eyes.

"Yes."

"I just had to say that they are so adorable." Quatre and Gwen smiled.

"Thank you." they said at the same time.

"And you two make a very handsome couple too. It seems like they take onto their fathers side. How long have you been married?" Melanie looked a little shocked but recovered quickly. Gwen was totally unprepared for the question, but turned to the women.

"We're-"

"We've been married for-what now dear- four years?" he asked Gwen putting an arm around her waist and pulling her over so she was leaning against his chest. "Time just seems to fly with us." he said placing a small kiss on Gwen's forehead causing her to blush.

"O I know exactly what your talking about. Before my husband passed on time just seemed to fly by."

"O I see." Quatre said just then Melanie decided it was time for her to leave.

"I'm sorry Quatre but I better get going. I hope we keep in touch this time." she said giving him a seductive smile. Gwen noticed that Quatre cringed and tightened his hold around her waist. Melanie then turned to Gwen and giving her an icy glare, "It was nice to meet you Gwen." then she turned and walked off with the old lady following her saying what a 'cute couple Gwen and Quatre made. Quatre and Gwen watched as the two of them walk away. Gwen still laying in Quatre's arm's before she realized where she was. Quickly sitting up she turned to him and asked,

"What was that all about?" 

"Melanie was an old interest that was just after money and I couldn't think of a way to get rid of her till that old lady came up. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No its alright." Gwen said smiling shyly and putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Then she called, "Andy! Alex! Lunch time!" Within seconds the two toddlers were eating as much as they could stuff in their mouths.

"Guys calm down the food won't get up and leave I promise." Quatre said watching them. The two of them swallowed there food and yawned. Gwen smiled at them as she watched Andy lie down and Alex put her head down in Gwen's lap and slowly placed her thumb in her mouth. "Is it time for a little nap?" Quatre asked.

"No." Alex said replacing her thumb in her mouth.

"We're just gonna rest our eyes." Andy said yawning, in seconds the two of them were fast asleep. Gwen looked over at Quatre who had backed the food up and pulled out a book and settled back to read. Gwen smiled and leaned her head up against the tree and quietly stroked Alex's hear and soon fell asleep.

Hours later Gwen woke up to hear the steady beat of someone's heart in her ear. Sighing Gwen prepared to go back asleep when she realized that she shouldn't be hearing anyone's heart her eyes flew open and she realized that she was leaning against Cal's chest. She quickly sat up.

"I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." Quatre said as he closed his book. Gwen blushed and looked away.

"Don't you think we should be heading home?" Gwen asked changing the subject.

"I suppose we should." he said standing up and grabbing the picnic basket and then reaching down and helping Gwen up. Together the two of them picked up the sleeping toddlers and carried them home.

*****

I don't own Gundam wing


	3. Book One: Music of My Heart Chapter 2

**__**

Truth Be Told

Book One: Music of My Heart

Chapter Two

Gwen checked her self one more time in the mirror before applying a little more lipstick. She smiled at herself and ran a hand through her hair. Turning to her side she examined the pale blue tank top she was wearing along with a pair of tan paints and matching sandals. A soft knock on the door told her that Quatre had just arrived taking a deep breath she walked towards the door and opened it. Grabbing her matching blue purse and sweater from the table by the door she stepped out into the hallway. Quatre smiled at her and she smiled back. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt.

"You look beautiful." Quatre said as he handed her a pink rose.

"Thank you." Gwen said as she opened her door and set the rose on the table inside.

"Should we go?" Quatre asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah I'm ready." she said taking his hand. Quatre tucked it into his arm and started walking down the stairs. Gwen couldn't fight the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not only was she going out with an incredibly hot looking guy but he was worth a lot of money so people would be watching their every move, not to mention he was a complete stranger Gwen had only known him a day. Quatre opened the car door once the got outside and helped her climb into it. He walked around the car and climbed in himself. Taking a deep breath he turned and looked at her.

"Are you nervous?" Startled Gwen turned and looked at him.

"What makes you think that?" Quatre smiled and turned to look at her, he reached over and took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"I'm nervous too." he said then he lifted her hand and kissed it gently before letting it go. Gwen blushed and pulled her hand away.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I'm empathic like you are?" Gwen's head whipped around to look at him.

"What makes you think I'm an empath?" Quatre snorted.

"I can sense it."

"O. So were are we going?" Quatre smiled.

"Its a surprise." he said starting the car.

"Quatre I hate surprises just tell me...pplleeaassee!!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I like to surprise people...just be glad a didn't blindfold you."

"You wouldn't!" Gwen said.

"The thought didn't cross my mind." he said smiling. Gwen grinned and looked out the window. "Your so lucky." she whispered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because this place is so beautiful. I would love to live here." Gwen said sighing and inhaling the vastness around her. 

"Maybe some day you can." Quatre whispered under his breath.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Nothing I was just agreeing with you." Quatre said as he pulled into the restaurants parking lot.

"This it?" Gwen asked at Quatre unbuckled his seat.

"Yep." he said as he opened her door and helped her out. "Dinner and dancing. Sound good to you?"

"It sounds like a blast." they entered the restaurant and were quickly seated. They placed their orders and shortly after began to eat. They made polite conversation but nothing personal was asked until Quatre caught Gwen staring at a couple on the dance floor. Before Quatre could even think he heard his voice asking her a question,

"Do they remind you of someone back home." Quatre mentally smacked himself he just practically asked her if she had a boyfriend back home. Gwen laughed.

"No. No one back home. Its to hard for me to date with two older brothers." Quatre released the breath he was holding. He stood up and walked over to were she was sitting. 

"Then maybe you would like to make some memories now. Would you grant me the pleasure of a dance?" Quatre asked. Gwen smiled,

"I would love to." Taking his hand Gwen and Quatre walked out onto the dance floor. Just as they turned to face each other. A faster swing dance song started to play. Smiling Quatre pulled her closer to him.

"Just follow my led." he whispered as the two began to dance. Do a complication of dance moves soon had a crowd gathered around the edges of the dance floor. Shortly after people stopped dancing just to watch them. Quatre and Gwen we oblivious to the attention that they were getting, they were having to much fun. Gwen laughed as Quatre flipped her around and caught her just before she hit the ground as the dance ended. Gwen threw her head back and laughed. She slowly brought her head up to look at him. She didn't realize how close his face was and found herself getting lost in his eyes.

"You an incredible dancer." she whispered.

"As are you." he whispered back as he helped her stand. The audience applauded and Gwen and Quatre bowed to the group. The next song was much slower and Quatre guided Gwen's arms up around his neck and placed his hands on her hips. Quatre couldn't help but watch the rise and fall of her chest that gave a teasing few of cleavage. He instead focused on her eyes.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Gwen asked looking up at Quatre. He smiled down at her,

"When I was really young my sisters and I would get bored and we would go into the ball room and just messed around. You could say we invented our own form of swing dance before my father finally got around to hiring some one to teach us."

"Well you teacher did a great job."

"Thank you." They swayed back and forth to the music and once and a while their eyes would meet. The song ended and Quatre tilted his head side ways and said "Your a wonderful dancer." he looked straight down into his eyes and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" Sniffling a yawn, she smiled back up at him.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Grinning Quatre picked up the check and the two were heading out the door in no time at all. They got into Quatre's car and pulled out of the parking lot. As another surprise Quatre decided to take the long way home so they would drive by the lake front which was favorite place of him. "Wow." Quatre grinned as he watched out of the corner of his eyes how Gwen was reacting. 

"Would you like to go down there?" he asked not taking his eyes away from the road.

"Could we?" she asked looking over at him.

"Sure." He said as he pulled over to the side of the road and they climbed out. Carefully removing his shoes and then helping Gwen remove hers the two started walking along the beach.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Gwen asked as she looked up at the stars.

"Enchanting." Quatre said looking at her profile. Gwen began turning in fast circles as fast as she could go.

"This reminds me of home. Its so beautiful and the air is so clean out here." She exclaimed while taking a deep breath in.

"You lived near a river?" he asked sitting down in the sand and patting the seat next to him.

"No. We lived by a lake. When we were trying to get Heero to open up I would take him for long walks along it." She smiled, "I was the first one he opened up to. We were walking a long the beach one night and he knelt down and smiled and gave a small chuckle and I asked what was so funny." she paused smiling to herself, "He said the only other women he had ever been on a beach with had been Relena Peacecraft and that he had threatened to kill her. That night I went into such shock that he started laughing at me. You haven't seen scary until you've seen Heero laugh." Gwen smiled.

"I bet that is quite frightening." he said look up at the stars. "Is this your first time on Earth?" Quatre asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah...Why?" Gwen asked as she lay down next to him in the sand. 

"The moon looks so much more beautiful down here then it does in space...don't you think?" Gwen studied the moon for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah it does. It looks so much bigger and makes me feel so much smaller." she said staring up at the stars. She shivered a little bit as it started to get a little colder.

"Are you cold?" Quatre asked.

"Just a little bit." Quatre stood up and brushed the sand away from his pants. "Come on we should head back its getting late." Nodding Gwen excepted Quatre's hand and the two walked back to his car got in and headed home. Once they got home they went inside and were extra quiet as to make sure not to wake anyone up. As the reached the Gwen's door they said their good nights.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Quatre thank you for taking me out." Gwen whispered.

"It was a pleasure." Quatre said as he raised her and kissed it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he started walking down the hall.

"Good night."

"Good night."

*****

Gwen opened her eyes to hear a loud shriek come from down stairs. Followed by some ones footsteps running up the stairs before bursting into Gwen's room. 

"GWEN!" Gwen sat up to stare into Laura's smiling face.

"Laura quiet down its to early for this." Gwen said pulling the covers over her head.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND QUATRE WERE AN ITEM?" Gwen sat up in bed.

"WHAT?"

"Its all over the papers have a look for your self." Laura reached over and grabbed the paper. In bold heading across the top of the paper it read;

****

WINNER HEIR FINDS A BRIDE AND CHILDREN

Gwen looked down at the article, "There must be three pages here." she whispered to herself. On the front page was a picture of Gwen and Quatre dancing at the restaurant the night before. The camera was angled to make it look the two of them were kissing. On the second page was a picture of Quatre and her at the park. Quatre was smiling slightly as he read while Gwen's head rested on his shoulder. Alex lay between them and Andy on the other side of Gwen. Quatre's arm was rapped around her waist as if pulling them all closer. Gwen felt a blush rise up in her cheeks.

"You two look so cute together. However I don't think it was very nice of them to say that Alex and Andy were your kids when everyone knows that they are Anna's kids. Unless they think that you guys were just using her as a cover." Laura said out loud as she thought.

"LAURA!"

"Sorry just thought." Throwing the covers back Gwen ran down the hall to Quatre's room. Finding that he wasn't in there she ran down the hall to his office. 

"QUATRE?!" Gwen yelled knocking on the door. She opened the door just as he hung up the phone. "Did you see the morning paper?" Quatre nodded moving out from behind his desk. 

"Just got off the phone with my lawyers. The only problem is that we can't sew. They are within there rights and didn't break any laws. I'm sorry that you had to get caught up in this though."

"I don't care about that I've had plenty of problems with the press. What I want to know is how many different papers have these pictures in it?"

"Well this paper wanted to be the first to let everything else so it won't release any of the pictures and ,thank god, I was able to pull together enough black mail to make sure they didn't give the pictures to any other paper company and these pictures won't leave the country."

"Well that's a relief." Gwen said sitting down in one of the chairs and rubbing her temples.

"Your telling me." He said sitting down next to her.

"So where to from here?" she whispered.

"Well we have two options; A) see this through and let everyone believe we're a couple or b) deny it and become subjected to more press inquires and affairs that we will have no control over."

"Well from my experience with the press," Gwen started, "They like the sad stories so if we go with choice A and make it seem like the perfect romance and keep a low profile."

"Eventually everything will die down."

"Exactly." Gwen said.

"So we're going with topic A?"

"I guess so."

"All right then what should be our first move?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know but nobody can know about this, every one must think that we are having a romance."

"All right. Tonight we'll go out to another restaurant and since I have to go on a business trip at the end of the week for a couple of days. We'll plan for you to come with."

"All right so that's our plan."

"I guess so. This is gonna be hard work though. To make every one believe it."

"I won't be to hard. We'll just have to make sure that we seem attracted to each other. When people are around and when there not. There is no telling when camera's might be hidden."

"Okay lets plan to have lunch together today in town. That will get some people to look at us at least." Gwen nodded and left his office. Went down the hall to her room and closed the door behind her. Throwing herself onto the bed she covered her face with her hands,

"What have I gotten myself into?"

*****

Hand in hand Gwen and Quatre made there way down the street towards one of the outdoor restaurants. They proceeded to ignore the stares and points that people were sending them. Every where they went every corner they turned they saw at least one paper with there faces on the cover. Quatre leaned over to her as they were waiting to be seated. Pressed a kiss on her cheek and then whispered in her ear. "Don't be nervous just pretend that this is really happening." Gwen nodded and Quatre put an arm around her waist and led her through the restaurant to their seats. They placed their orders and sat in conversation for a while. Quatre would gaze at her with love in his eyes and make comments that would cause her to blush every once in awhile. And through it all they held hands across the table. Gwen straightened in surprise when she returned from the ladies room and found a single red rose lying in front of her. She looked at Quatre who had a look of innocence plastered on his face.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Gwen whispered as the waiter set their food down.

"I know but I wanted to." he said raising her hand so he could kiss her finger tips. Gwen smiled and looked down out the rose. Just because they were pretending didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it, Quatre thought.

"Thank you. Its beautiful." she whispered fingering the rose. She leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Quatre blushed a little and then went back to eating his food. When they were done eating the two got up and decided to walk around for a little bit down town. They walked around bought a couple of little toys for Alex and Andy. Eventually they got tired and started walking back towards the mansion. 

"We leave tomorrow." Quatre said. Gwen nodded her head not really paying attention. She was just trying to keep from getting knocked over by everyone in the busy market place. Quatre grinned as the passed by the music store. "Come on lets go inside." Quatre grabbed her arm and pulled her into the store. Gwen watched with amusement and Quatre looked around with excitement like a little boy at Christmas. Then over the speaker came a sweet little tune. Smiling Quatre turned towards her, "May I have this dance." All activity in the store stopped as Quatre danced Gwen around in his arms. "How's this for romance?" He whispered as he dipped her. Gwen giggled.

"Unlike anything I have ever experienced." she said smiling.

"Good then I will need to impress you as much as I can. That way I will never have to worry about loosing you." He whispered as the song ended. Gwen looked into his eyes and noticed something very different about them. She swallowed hard. Her heart beating faster. She had heard the seriousness in his voice and it was said so that only she could hear it. He thanked her for the dance and all she could see were his lips parting and wondering what it would feel like to have him kiss her. Quatre pulled her into a hug after he thanked her. 

"We should probably kiss." she whispered. Quatre pulled back a little startled by what she said. "For appearances." she added quickly. Quatre nodded,

"Of course...for appearances." the two of them leaned in and gave a gentle quick peck on the lips. In that brief millisecond Gwen felt hundreds of emotions run through her body. 

"We should probably head back." she whispered. Quatre nodded then taking her hand in his they headed back towards the house. Both unsure of what they felt during that one little kiss.

*****

Gwen and Quatre gave hugs to Andy and Alex before boarding their plane. After continues good byes and we'll be back soon; They got on their plane. Quatre and Gwen sat down next to each other on the plane. Gwen looked around,

"Are you sure there are no listening devices, or camera's in here?" she whispered.

"Positive. This is my private plane and my own men fly it and inspect it." he said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"All right." Gwen said sitting back in her chair and closing her eyes. They were going to L4 for a conference. It was going to be a long flight. Quatre pulled out his laptop and began working on some of his documents out of the corner of his eye he watched Gwen as she slept. She looked looks like an angel, Quatre thought. Her long brown hair cascaded over one shoulder and the yellow dress she was wearing complimented her curves and gave a teasing view of what lay beneath. Quatre found himself wondering what was under that- Quatre smacked himself. This was one of his friends sisters. Quatre ran a shaky hand through his hair. It was one thing have an interest in her but to start having sexual fantasies was passing the line. Quatre growled, it was going to be harder then he thought if they were to be pretending to have a love interest in. He looked over again at her as she shifted and made herself more comfortable. He smiled at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Turning back to his computer he once again began preparing his documents for the conference that lay ahead. The place trip was about 6 hours. When they finally got there they were assaulted by camera's flashing every where. Quatre mentally smacked himself once again, one thing that he had forgotten only his home country had known about him and Gwen now the press attacked them with questions about how the two met and other things. Quatre took Gwen's hand and began the walk towards the awaiting limo. They climbed in and were whisked away to their hotel. Once they arrived at their hotel they had their bags brought up. While they waited for Quatre's guards to check the room, Gwen's cell phone went off.

"Please excuse me." she said. She turned on her phone as she walked over to one of the windows. "Hello?" she asked, she pulled the phone away as she heard one of her brothers screaming on the other line. At the moment she wasn't sure which one it was. She put the phone back to her ear. "Hello? Todd?" she sighed at least this was better then facing Heero. "Yes Todd I'm fine...no...no Todd I know what I'm doing." 

"Are you sure?" Todd asked from the other line.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's just this press issue. We went out to dinner at home and the press went crazy over it, we thought it was better if we just went through with it." Gwen sighed as she heard Todd growl on the other line. "Todd I'm fine I swear and I promise to call you as soon as I can."

"Have you heard from any one else?" Todd asked.

"No. We decided not to contact each other unless it was an emergency."

"Did Heero tell Quatre that there are three of you?"

"No and I don't plan on telling him any time soon. Look I got to go. We have a meeting."

"All right I'll let you go. I miss you."

"I miss you too Todd. I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye."

"Bye." Gwen turned off her cell phone and went to sit down next to Quatre. "That was brother Todd."

"I take it he heard about us on the news?"

"Yep and if I'm right it will only be a matter of time before Heero-" As if on cue her phone started to ring. Quatre chuckled,

"Heero?"  
"Must likely, this may take a while. I guess I'll see you at the company dinner." Quatre nodded as Gwen turned on her phone to try to calm down the ragging Heero.

*****

I don't own Gundam Wing


	4. Book One: Music of My Heart Chapter 3

**__**

Truth Be Told

Book One: Music of My Heart

Chapter Three

Gwen clicked the phone off and stared into her reflection in the window and sighed. "This is gonna be a very long two weeks." She whispered to herself. Nodding she went out of the room and decided to take a walk around the hotel. She walked out of the hotel room and headed down towards the elevators once hitting the lobby floor she walked briskly out into the outside part of the hotel. There were several pools and walking paths used only for the people staying at the hotel. As she walked she became more at peace with herself. After a couple of moments she realized that she was being followed, years of being a spy didn't leave her empty handed. She made a quick turn and hid behind the trees. Moments later a man dressed in black creped onto the paths. Once he had successfully passed Gwen she lunged out at him grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back as they landed on the ground. "Who are you?" she whispered in a monotone voice into his ear.

"Jack Dostal." he grunted spitting out some dirt. "I'm assigned to protect a young women that is out here right now."

"Why should I believe you?" she hissed into his ear.

"My back pocket has my ID in it." Using her available hand Gwen reached in and pulled his wallet out. Inside she found his ID.  
"Spell your name." She commanded looking through his wallet, a piece of paper fell out and she was startled to discover that it was a picture of herself.

"J-a-c-k D-o-s-t-a-l" Jack said.

"Who is the women in the picture?"

"What picture?"

"The only one in your wallet, it was found behind your ID."

"That's the women I'm suppose to protect."

"And who is that women?"

"She is a companion for Mr. Quatre Winner who is a guest of the hotel, the conference has assigned guards to him as well as his female companion...can you let go of me? This is kinda uncomfortable." Gwen chuckled before pushing herself off his back and dusting herself off. "Whoa." Jack said standing up. "Your her...the one I'm suppose to protect."

"The one and only." Gwen said smiling. "Sorry I was kinda ruff with you. I just wish I had known that they had given me a guard." Jack blushed,

"They didn't really want you to know. I must be really losing my touch I had only been following you for twenty minutes before you found out I was following you."

Gwen smiled, "Don't feel bad I was trained to notice little differences around me." she turned and began walking down the path once again, "So Jack how did you get assigned to me?" Jack walked beside her and took a couple of minutes to create a beneficial answer.

"Your reputation proceeds you when I heard that a Yuy was going to be staying here I went to lengths to find out more about you. Your brothers are very well known."

"That they are." Gwen said.

"Anyway they gave us a picture and your enchanting beauty captured my heart. I knew then that I would have to meet you or at least be near you." Gwen blushed, his confession had made her feel guilty.

"Your honesty is commendable Jack." she said looking at the flowers that they passed by, "I'm afraid I didn't do myself justice by attacking you back there."

"On the contrary you proved what I had hoped; that you could take care of yourself and wouldn't stoop so low as to accept protection just because it was offered. You are truly a brave women, Miss Yuy."

"Why thank you, but how can you clam to be enchanted with me if we have only known each other but a few minutes?" Gwen said turning to look at him. He was standing much closer that she had originally calculated. She turned back to look out over the lower half of the gardens.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight, Miss Yuy?" Gwen closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her ear. What he had just said reminded her of the first time she had seen Quatre or at the time he called himself Quat.

"What do you know about love at first sight, Mr. Dostal?" Gwen asked as she moved away from him towards the other side of the terrace.

"I know of the passion that fills my heart every time I look at you. I feel it when you look at me." he whispered coming once again to stand behind her. Gwen turned around and looked into his eyes.

"What about the way I look at you? You have but known me for a few moments-"

"A few moments can last a life time." Jack whispered.

"If you know anything you know that my love lies with Mr. Winner."

"It lies within his money." Jack corrected.

"What makes you think that?" Gwen asked turning back around and watching the sun set. The sun setting spoke that it was nearly six. The dinner started at seven. 

"Because the man is scrawny and a women has needs," he whispered rapping his arms around her and letting them glide down her arms, "Needs that only strong men can give them." he whispered in a husky voice as he nipped at her ear.

"What do you know about my needs?" Gwen asked pushing him away.  
"I know that you are attracted to me." Jack said moving towards her again. Gwen looked him over. She would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive.

"So what if I do think your good looking? I think many men are as such and that does not mean that I put you above the rest. Now Mr. Dostal you'll have to excuse me I have a company dinner to attend to in a hour with my boyfriend so if you'll excuse me." she said as she pushed past him. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her around and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. He crushed her against his chest wanting to deepen the kiss. He pulled back but only enough to say a couple of words, he stayed close enough that she could feel his lips making the words against her lips.

"Never doubt what you have here with me. If you wish to learn more meet me here tonight at midnight. It is then when you will finally realize how much of an angel you are." Seconds later Gwen opened her eyes, to find herself standing alone in the gardens. She raised a shaking hand to her lips and touched them. Before she knew it she was fleeing towards the hotel, where she could be alone and away from what had just happened.

*****

Quatre paced around the main room expectantly. When Gwen had come back from her walk she had ran into the bedroom with out saying a word to any one. Quatre sighed as he slumped down into a chair, something was wrong he could feel it. Rubbing his temples he sighed, things were just not looking good for this week. Not only was he having trouble keeping his hormones in check with Gwen around but he couldn't help but let his mind wander towards her every once and a while. In his case it was hazardous to his health once her brothers found out, especially Heero...mostly Heero Quatre thought. The one time he had talked to Todd made him seem a pretty decent person. He wouldn't simply kill someone just because he felt like it. However Heero was a different story, even though he had promised never to kill again, he was very sure that breaking every bone in his body was an equivalent that Heero would have no problem doing if he hurt his sister.

"Something wrong Master Quatre?" Rashid asked from the shadows.

"Nothing Rashid." Quatre said as he watched the other members of his security sit around and watch TV.

"Rashid leave him alone. Every one knows that the only think wrong with Quatre is that he's in love." Abdul yelled from his seat on the couch. Quatre glared at the young man.

"That's right haven't you seen the way he looks at Miss Yuy Rashid? And we thought you caught everything." Muhammad called taking another swing of his beer.

"Is this true Master Quatre?" Rashid asked, Quatre blushed wildly looking around the room. 

"Our little Quatre is growing up." Abdul mock cried. "It seems like it was just yesterday he was just running through the gardens back home saying how he saw a beautiful little butterfly." Abdul and Muhammad stopped.

"I think that was yesterday." Muhammad whispered before the two Maganacs began laughing. Quatre and Rashid just rolled their eyes.

"Master Quatre are you in love with Miss Yuy?" Rashid asked ignoring the two men on the couch. 

"I don't think so..." Quatre said leaning forward and propping his elbows up on his knees. "I try not to think of her to much but I can't help it every time I think of her I get all warm and fuzzy inside." Rashid patted Quatre on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Master Quatre everything will work out in the end." Quatre nodded and closed his eyes and slowly began rubbing his temples trying to block out the noise the all the men were making.

"I'm ready Quatre." Quatre opened his eyes and noticed how every man in the room was looking at the women behind him. He turned around slowly and lifted his eyes. Quatre felt his tongue go limp in his mouth. He looked her up and down. His pants felt suddenly too small. She was wearing a simply lavender dress that came down to just about her knees and flared out a little with matching shoes. Her hair was down and looked incredibly silky. Her white creamy completion made her look like a porcelain doll. One that he was seriously considered taking to bed with him right that very minute and skipping dinner all together. Gwen shook those thoughts from his mind and smiled at her. 

"Gwen you look..." He watched as she fidgeted, obviously nervous, "You look absolutely and undeniably ravishing." he whispered taking her delicate hand in his and kissing the back of it. Rashid rolled his eyes as the other two snickered.

"Isn't in love with her, my ass." Abdul whispered and Rashid elbowed him in the ribs.

"Did you say something Abdul?" Gwen asking looking past Quatre.

"He was just commenting on how beautiful you look." Quatre said as he glared at the three men. Gwen blushed as Quatre led her out of their room and down towards the restaurant in the lobby where they would be having dinner that night. Through the entire elevator ride Gwen avoided conversation with Quatre. Every time he tried to start talking to her, she would change she subject or be like her brother, Heero, just give a one syllable answer.

"Gwen?" Quatre asked, taking her hand.

"Yes?" she asked not looking at him.

"Did something happen on your walk around the garden?" Gwen's head shot up at his question and searched through them.

"No nothing unusual. Why?"

"You seem rather reserved that's all I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine I just with that you had told me that the conference was going to assign a guard to me." Quatre looked at her in question.

"The conference didn't assign any one to look after you. They can't do that." Quatre told her.

"You don't have to lie about it Quatre, he already told me that they didn't want me to know."

"And I'm telling you Gwen," he said as the elevator doors opened and she began walking out, "I didn't know. The only people that should be protecting you are my people." Quatre said grabbing her arm and making her look at him.

"Whatever." With that Gwen tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and began walking towards the restaurant. Quatre was very aware of the looks his female companion was receiving and he couldn't blame them. 

"Must they keep looking at me like that?" Gwen whispered as they walked through the lobby.

"Can you blame them its not every day that a walking angel is in their midst." he said as he took her hand and once again kissed it. If it wouldn't have looked rude he would have gladly stared at her.

"I'm not an angel." Gwen whispered as one of the men in the lobby sent her a wink. "Angels are beautiful."

"You are beautiful." Quatre whispered.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Gwen said.

"Well this beholder finds you enchanting." Gwen blushed and looked away. At the dinner she was obviously the other men's favorite as well. Not only was she polite and courteous she was not afraid to voice her opinions on the business they were discussing, unlike many of the other women there. Quatre sat at the opposite head and Gwen sat to his right. Quatre noticed her uneasiness as she talked with the people there. He watched as her eyes moved around the room as if she was looking for someone. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but he was trained. He watched her as she shifted back and forth in her seat. Since they were in such a small room. They had to be careful of what and how they said things. 

"Sweetheart is something the matter?" Quatre asked as the waiters removed their appetizers.

"No nothings wrong dear. I guess I'm just a little tired from everything that has been going on today. It must be jetlag." she said shrugging her shoulders a bit. 

"Yes I suppose so." Quatre murmured squeezing her hand before turning towards another person and resuming his conversation. During the entire night more then once a man said that if Quatre wasn't careful he would steal Gwen right out from under his nose. Quatre chuckled and Gwen smiled but she avoided eye contact with Quatre. That's when Quatre felt it, he knew that these men in the room that were single were attracted to her, who wouldn't be. But he felt somebody near by that had a very different view about her. It wasn't the men that was sitting at the table, it was someone else... someone that was watching her from afar. Quatre turned around and gave a quick look over the guards that were position behind them. He noticed how one of them their sunglasses slipped and a quick wink peeped out from behind them. He turned around to eat when he notice Gwen break her gaze away from someone behind Quatre. Quatre reared. There was another man, he thought. Then shook it out, it doesn't matter, he told himself, its not like I have claims on her. But he couldn't help but feel the jealousy that swam through him at the thought of another man thinking of her the way he was. A sudden blush covered across his face as he remember how he was think of her a couple minutes ago. He felt her hand cover his,

"Quatre are you all right? Your face just turned a bright red, did you eat something bad?" Quatre's blush deepened and he squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine its just a little warm in here." Gwen nodded and smiled up at him. Quatre's smiled back and felt like his heart was about to burst. Her smile had that type of an affect on him. He patted her hand and then went back to eating his food. Once the dinner was over they bid their fair wells to some of the guest and then retired to one of the sitting rooms where they did some more talking. Laughing one of the men and his wife sat down at the piano that was in the corner of the room. Together they began to play an upbeat tune. One of the men that had been sitting in the circle that she and Quatre were talking to stood up and bowed to Gwen.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" He asked trying to act serious, the other men laughed. Gwen smiled up at him nervously.

"I would love to." she said taking his offered hand. The two of them went into the middle of the room and began to dance after a couple of moments a bunch of other people began to do the same. Quatre continued to talk with some of the men that weren't dancing. Soon after someone tapped him on the shoulder,

"It looks like your being replaced Mr. Winner." he said then pointed to the man that was currently dancing with Gwen. Quatre smiled as he watched her. A couple of men patted him on the shoulder telling him that if he wanted to keep his women he better get out there and get her. Quatre just smiled an continued to watch her. The man she was dancing with turned her and Quatre's eyes narrowed when he noticed how low the man's hand was. Out on the dance floor Gwen was having her own problems,

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at the man.

"I told you I was assigned to protect you." Jack said smiling.

"Quatre said that the conference isn't allowed to do that." she glared back.

"That's the point the people aren't suppose to know."

"Let me go." Gwen said as she turned and started to walk away. He grabbed her hand and turned her pulling her tightly against him.

"If you struggle with me it will cause a seen to break out and it wouldn't look good upon you or Mr. Winner. So I suggest you consider that sweetheart."

"I know for a fact that you aren't suppose to be here and I want to know why you are following me."

"And I already told you I was assigned to take care of you."

"Liar!" she hissed. "If you don't let go of me right now I'll make sure that you regret it."

"And if you so much as make a wrong move the press will be on your back to potentially ruin you and Mr. Winner." Gwen glared at him. He smiled, "Don't glare at me baby you know you want me." he said pulling her closer to him and squeezing her butt.

"I will kindly ask you to let me go and remove your hand from my rear." Gwen said.

"Or what?" he asked. He knew he was pushing his luck but he was enjoying it.

"Or your going to have a very annoyed young man to deal with." Gwen turned around to see Quatre glaring at Jack. "I will ask you to please let go of Miss Yuy and remove yourself from our presents." Quatre said as he took Gwen's hand.

"And if I don't?" Jack asked getting up in Quatre's face, the two men were about the same height and things were going to get ugly real fast.

"That is enough both of you." Gwen whispered, people were looking over at them. Getting Quatre Winner mad was not easy and by the way he was looking at this men everyone one assumed that he was very angry.

"Gwen was this man bothering you?" Quatre asked.

"He was just being a little forward Quatre. There was nothing wrong he was just about to leave, weren't you." Jack smiled and looked at her.

"Whatever you say baby, I'll see you later." With a wink Jack turned and left the room. Quatre turned to Gwen.

"Are you all right?" he asked taking her hands in his. Gwen nodded and let herself be led over to where they were sitting earlier. Gwen and Quatre sat next to each other as to appear to be the couple that everyone thought they were. By the time they ended things there it was nearly midnight. Gwen claimed a headache and left. A couple of minutes later Quatre said that he should probably go check on her. Smirks appeared on the faces of the men present as Quatre slipped out of the room. Quatre watched briskly up the stairs towards their room. Upon entering he went to the bedroom and found it empty. Something was wrong...very wrong. Quatre turned on his heal and left the room. He quickly went out into the gardens that he had known that she had been to earlier that day. Soon after he found her on the terrace towards the back of the garden. She looked so peaceful there, he didn't want to disturb her. Taking a deep breath he walked towards her. Quietly as he could he stood next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked quietly. Gwen jumped startled.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said quietly.

"Gwen what's wrong?" he asked turning towards her.

"You've already asked me that this evening."

"And you still haven't answered me." Gwen sighed.

"I'm sorry I've just been down all day...I guess I just miss my family." she said. She could feel her eyes watering up. Quatre looked at her. Leaning over he covered her hand with his.

"Don't worry," he said, "You'll see them again soon." she turned and gave him a watery smile. Removing her hand from his grip she rubbed her arms. "Cold?" Gwen nodded,

"Just a little." Quatre smiled and removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"This better."

"Yeah thanks." Quatre nodded, he moved behind her and rapped her arms around her. Gwen snuggled deeper into his arms leaning her head against his shoulder.

"How about this?" he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and she shivered in delight. Wrapping his arms tighter around her she closed her eyes.

"Much better." she whispered back to him. He felt her nodded and rest his head on top of hers.

"If its any consolation." he whispered turning to look at her, "I'm really glad that you came to live with me." he said. Gwen nodded smiling up at him. "You know before you came along I didn't think I'd ever find that one person that was right for me." Gwen stiffened at this.

"And I know this wasn't suppose to happen...but...I think I-"

"You know you shouldn't rush into these types of things and if you'll excuse me for a couple of minutes I think I need to be alone for a while." With that Gwen removed herself from his arms and walked briskly the other way. Quatre just stood there shocked. He wasn't really sure what had just happened. Seconds later he followed in the direction she had just gone. Gwen turned the corner that led back up to the hotel.

"I didn't think you would come." the voice whispered in a deep voice.

"Who's there who are you?" Gwen asked turning around. 

"You know who it is sweetheart. I told you I'd come for you." 

"Leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you."

"And we both know your lying." Gwen took a step back as the figure walked towards her. Quatre turned the corner and saw what was going and picked up his pace to get closer.

"Leave me alone." Gwen commanded. 

"I can't do that." Quatre's eyes got big as he saw the glint of metal shine through the bushes. With out thinking he lunged forwards as he heard a gun shot and the sound of Gwen's scream.


	5. Book One: Music of My Heart Chapter 4

**__**

Truth Be Told

Book One: Music of My Heart

Chapter four

The gunshot went wild as Quatre pinned the man to the ground. With one swift punch he knocked the man out. Wiping his forehead he turned to look at Gwen. She was lying on the ground. Quatre rushed over to her. "Gwen are you all right?" he asked picking her up. Gwen looked over at him.

"I'm fine Quatre, the gunshot just grazed my leg a little bit." Quatre nodded and looked down at her leg, it looked as if the shot had done a little more then just graze it. Quatre picked her up. 

"Hold on Gwen. We're going to get you to a doctor." Gwen nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. As they began walking towards the hotel. Police officers began to swarm around the area asking all kinds of questions. 

"Listen up!" Quatre said after that same question had been asked seven times, "I will be more then happy to answer any of your questions officers, but my lady friend is hurt from the struggle I would like to see that she gets the necessary medical attention before I do anything else." The officers cleared out and let him get her to the ambulance that was just arriving. He set her down on the stretcher. Holding her hand his kissed it. "Your going to be okay." Gwen nodded, but tightened her grip.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered, Quatre saw the tears well up in her eyes from the medication that they put on her wound.

"I'm just going to answer their questions then I'll come to the hospital." Gwen nodded and let go of his hand. Quatre leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Your going to be fine." Grabbing her hand again he held it until they put her in the ambulance and began driving away. Quatre watched it go and as soon as it turned the corner officers began asking questions.

*****

Quatre didn't arrive at the hospital until about 3 hours later. When they had went back to the clearing to retrieve the attacker we had found him already gone. Quatre sighed, that meant that that guy was still out there. Walking up to the main desk he asked what room Gwen Yuy was in. After being directed to that room he headed off. Upon entry to the room he ran into one of the doctors that he assumed was attending her. "Um Excuse me sir?" Quatre asked grabbing his arm. "Can you tell me how Miss Yuy's doing?" the man nodded and pulled out a chart.

"She's very strong, and the gunshot went clear through the side of her leg. Nothing to damaging. Unfortunately it had a larger effect then it should have. She's traumatized. We're not sure if its from a prior experience or if it just startled her. I suggest that you get her home and fast. She's going to need her family." Quatre nodded and watched the man leave. As soon as he was out of sight Quatre went into the room and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Taking her hand, Quatre let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I should have been quicker. If I had been this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

"Quatre?" Quatre stood up and looked down at her.

"Gwen your awake."

"Quatre its not your fault...I shouldn't have been out there...when I get out of here can we go home?"

"Anything you want, sweetheart. Anything you want." Quatre said kissing her hand. Gwen smiled and then drifted back off to sleep. Quatre entwined their fingers and laid his head down on the bed a couple of minutes later he fell into a deep sleep.

*****

Quatre woke up the next morning with a start. He looked up and saw Rashid looking down at him. "Master Quatre the earliest we could get a flight home if tomorrow morning. The Doctor said that Miss Yuy could leave this afternoon." Quatre nodded as he sat up and stretched.

"What did the people from the conference say when they found out I was leaving early?" Quatre asked as his back cracked. Rashid smirked,

"Actually a lot of companies left saying that if the Winner Corporation wasn't going to buy their products what's the point of being there. I believe ten companies left this morning." Rashid said. Quatre nodded and got up, taking quick strides he went down to the cafeteria to grab some food. When he returned he found Gwen sitting up in bed. 

"Hey there." Quatre called into the room leaning against the doorframe. Gwen looked up from her magazine.

"Hey." she called back, closing her magazine and putting it aside.

"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked as he came and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"A little better, I still have a headache from all the meds they gave me. When do we go home?"

"Tomorrow morning." Quatre said, he looked at his watch, it was half past noon. "And it looks like your going to be released within the next couple of hours." He said patting her hand.

Gwen smiled, "Good."

*****

With the last of the paperwork signed they were ready to. Quatre pushed Gwen through the hospital and to the parking lot. Where they got into the car and went back to the hotel they were staying out. By now it was already heading late into the afternoon and the sun would be setting within the next thirty minutes. Upon reaching the hotel Quatre walked around to the passenger door and picked her up into his arms. Gwen giggled, 

"Quatre I think I can walk." she whispered in his ear. Quatre only tightened his grip around her. 

"But I don't want you to." he whispered back. They smiled at each other as he walked to the elevator. When they reached the hotel room Quatre carried her out to the balcony so she could watch the sunset. A couple of minutes later Quatre came back out with two sodas and some sandwiches, he was startled to find Gwen leaning against the railing arms spread as if the wind could just pick her up and make her fly. Quatre set the food down and observed her. She looks like an angel, he thought. Slowly he crept up behind her and raped his arms around her. Startled Gwen jumped. Quatre tightened his hold. "Just watch the setting sun." he whispered in her ear. She nodded and leaned against him. Closing her eyes as the last bit of the suns rays ran over their bodies. "We need to figure out sleeping arrangements." he whispered in her ear. "The most likely have the roomed bugged."

"Worry about it later." she whispered back as he picked her up and carried her over to were their food was sitting waiting to be eaten. They ate in silence for a while. When they were done, Quatre picked her back up and locked the balcony doors behind them. He placed her gently on the bed and looked down at her, their faces centimeters apart. 

"I'll be on the floor." Gwen nodded and snuggled down into the large bed alone. With a good night to each other each went to sleep, letting pleasant dreams come over them. About half way through the night Quatre awoke to hear Gwen tossing and turning in the bed. Quatre got up and walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed, he began to shake her. "Gwen wake up your having a nightmare."

"Quatre...?"

"I'm right here."

"No please don't hurt him." she said tossing to one side. "Quatre please don't leave me." she whispered before flipping over to the other side. The moon was bright enough for Quatre to see the tears coming from her eyes. Sighing, he knew he would regret this later. Quatre climbed into bed next to Gwen and pulled her up against his body.

"Its alright Gwen I'm not going to leave you." he said kissing the top of her head. Within seconds Gwen had stopped moaning and had cuddled into Quatre's hard chest. Finally peaceful. Quatre felt his hormone drive stir into arousal and her knee rubbed against his crouch. Quatre pulled her closer and tried to get those dirty thoughts out of his mind. When he did fall asleep it was a restless one.

*****

Gwen woke up the next morning to feel a warm heartbeat underneath her ear. She sighed a snuggled deeper into the persons embrace. Her eyes flew open, a heart beat. Sitting up she saw a shirtless Quatre lying beneath her, with a goofy smile on his face. She looked down at herself and thanked god that she still had her clothes on. Turning she looked down at him, she brushed the bangs away from his face. She smiled tenderly looking down at him. "Quatre your so sweet you deserve someone much better than me." she sighed and leaned down and kissed his cheek. Quatre woke just as he felt her soft warm lips touch his cheek.

"This is how I want to wake up every morning." he whispered in her ear. She sat up quickly and looked down at him.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. He smirked reaching up and tucking some hair behind her ear. 

"Just woke up." he turned to his side and looked at the clock. "Our flight leaves in about four hours. You ready to go?" Gwen nodded and climbed out of the bed.

"I was thinking..." Gwen turned around and watched Quatre sit up in bed, "If we can get out of here in a hour we'll have some time to kill...Christmas is coming soon. Are you up for a little Christmas shopping." Gwen flew across the room and jumped on top of Quatre. 

"That would be so great, Quatre." Quatre smiled.

"All right then but we have to be out of here in a hour." Gwen saluted and then ran into the bathroom to shower and change. Quatre smiled and fell back against the pillows. "Yep this is defiantly how I want to wake up every morning." he whispered, the goofy grin once again returning to his face.

*****

A month and a half later: Christmas Eve

Quatre looked over his newspaper as Gwen came in. Over the last month Gwen had gotten better from the shock of what had happen to her, but something was still not right. 'She's probably homesick.' Quatre thought. He smiled at her as she came down and sat next to him. From what the staff had been telling him she had been mopping around the house a lot lately. Over the last month the press had also given up on stalking the two of them trying to find problems with their "Perfect" romance. "Something wrong Gwen?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking up, startled. "I'm sorry did you say something? I've been a little preoccupied."

"I've noticed. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Its nothing Quatre really." she said looking out the window.

"You miss your family don't you?" Gwen looked at him astonished.

"How did you...?" Quatre pointed to his heart. She sighed.

"Sorry I forgot."

"Do you still want to talk about it?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Lets put it this way, some people in my family...this will be the first Christmas that we aren't together." he nodded. "I miss them more then you can ever imagine." Quatre kissed her hand.

"Why don't you go to bed early...you could probably use the rest." Gwen smiled.

"You always know what's best." she leaned down and pressed a kiss on his cheek, "Good night Quatre." with that she turned and headed towards her room. Quatre watched her go. Once she was gone he reached into his pocket and pulled out a carefully rapped package and placed it under their little tree in the family room. He smiled and then he too headed towards his bedroom. After all, he thought smirking, Santa Clause does come tonight.

*****

Gwen woke up the next morning the shrill scream of "SANTA CLAUSE CAME!!!" Followed by her door bursting open and Alex and Andy running in jumping on her bed, then running out. A couple of seconds later she heard a "WAKE UP MOMMY ITS CHRISTMAS!!!" Seconds later Quatre was in her doorway. 

"Come on Gwen its Christmas!!!" Gwen laughed as he imitated the children. Throwing the covers over her she turned over. That is until she felt warm arms reach under the covers and pick her up. "I don't think so little missy, house tradition we ALL open presents together." Gwen laughed again as he carried her downstairs. Upon entering the family room Anna gave them both a cup of coffee and a merry Christmas. They watched for a while as Alex and Andy tore through presents. Gwen sat in a chair next to Lauren. When Quatre's arms came around her. 

"Merry Christmas." he said holding a little box in front of her. Laura got up to go help Anna with breakfast and Quatre took her seat keeping one arm around her. Gwen slowly unwrapped the package and gasped when she opened it. It was a silver bracelet with the stone Alexandrite.

"O my god... Quatre its beautiful. I don't know what to say." she whispered. Quatre took it out of the box and put it around her wrist. "Quatre you shouldn't have." she said as she stared at the bracelet.

"I wanted to." he whispered. She turned to her and looked deep into his eyes.

"Thank you." she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"COME FOR BREAKFAST!" with that everyone ran to the kitchen for breakfast.

*****

Gwen fixed the straps of her dress and made sure her hair was to perfection. She had to look good tonight. Almost all of Quatre's family had flown in for the their big Christmas party. There would me presents, food, music and dancing. And since Gwen was going as Quatre's date she had to look her best. A soft knock on her door let her know that Quatre was there. "Its open." she called the door opened and Quatre came in the sounds of people talking and music drifted through the door for a second, before Quatre closed it. "Will you help with this?" she asked holding up a necklace, Quatre nodded and walked over.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked as he sat down at the foot of her bed and watched her finish getting ready.

"I'm ready to go right now." she said turning to face him. "How do I look?" she asked turning around.

"You look absolutely ravishing." he said pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled up at him,

"Thank you." 

"Lets go." she nodded and took his arm and together the two headed down to join Quatre's family. About half way through the party, the door bell rang. Gwen got up to get it but Anna beat her to it. Suddenly they heard glass shatter and a scream. Jumping up Gwen and Quatre dashed into the foyer. There stood Anna staring at a man. Quatre and Gwen stared at him;

"Who is that?" Quatre whispered. Sudden shock over came Gwen as she stared at him,

"Richard..." she whispered one hand covering her mouth. She turned and fled back into the ball room. Quatre was about to go after her when he heard Anna speak his name.

"Rich..." she turned and also left the room. Rich came into the room and closed the door. 

"Your gone for two and a half years and this is my welcome home. My goodness. Quatre how have you been?"

"I'm fine Rich why don't you come on in and relax I'll go try to find Anna." Rich nodded and followed. A couple of minutes later Quatre found Gwen on the other side of the ballroom talking to one of his many cousins. "Gwen can I have a word with you?" He asked pulling her over to the side room. "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" she asked.

"With Rich out in the foyer?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now Quatre." he nodded and let her head out. Before they entered the ballroom Quatre grabbed her arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" she smiled at him.

"I'm fine."

"Hey you two look were your standing." they both looked up...they were standing under mistletoe. "You know the tradition you two have to kiss." Quatre and Gwen looked at each other, slowly they leaned forward until their lips met. They held there their kiss long and passionate. They finally broke apart for air, both a little flustered.

"Gwen My DEAR!" Gwen's body stiffened in Quatre's arms and Quatre looked down at her. 

"What wrong?" he mouthed.

"Gwen I know its you." Gwen swallowed and turned around.

"Richard its good to see you." she said giving him a half smile.

"Look at you, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." she said nodding her head. Quatre felt the stiffness and she stood staring at Rich. It was clear that she didn't want to talk to this man. Quatre looked up at Rich and did a double take, was that lust he saw in the man's eyes?

"Its been a long time now hasn't it. What two years?"

"Just about." Gwen said taking a deep breath.

"How did you two meet?" Quatre asked.

"He was my partner at Preventers...we were stationed in South Africa together to go through basic training."

"Could we talk in private. You won't mind will ya Quatre if I steal your little Beauty from you for a few minutes."

"Its up to Gwen." Quatre said. Gwen nodded and the two disappeared in to the little room. Quatre knew something wasn't right so he stayed close by. Gwen turned around as soon as they were alone.

"What are you doing here Richard I thought you were still in jail?" she snapped.

"I told you I would get you back for that you ungrateful bitch."

"Don't speak to me, I'm not a little girl anymore you can't hurt me."

"Maybe not but I still have power over you."

"No you don't I have a restraining order."

"Sorry to burst your bubble sweetie but we're not in South Africa anymore."

"You should just be glad my brother took pity on you and spared your life. Other wise he would have killed you on the spot."

"Todd is nothing more than a coward. If it had been your brother Heero then I would have worried but it wasn't so get over yourself." Gwen glared at him.

"What do you want?" Rich took a couple of steps towards her backing her up into the wall.

"You tell my wife what happened between us and I'll make sure that your life becomes the hell that it used to be." he stared down at her.

"You can't threaten me like this anymore I fought you once I can do it again." she hissed. Reaching down Rich fingered her dress straps.  
"You do look beautiful tonight, Gwen. I can't deny, you are by far the most beautiful women I have ever met."

"Don't touch me." Gwen seethed she shook his hand off her body and took a step back.

"I see you haven't lost the fiery spirit that you always had...looks like you need to be taught a lesson...again." Gwen's eyes got really big.

"Get away from me." she said pushing away from him.

"I don't think so," he pulled her tightly against him, "Remember rule number one Gwen?" he asked, he back handed her across the face letting her fall to the floor, "I always get my way." he said as he lay down on top of her.

"Get away from me you asshole." Gwen hissed as she kneed him in the balls. Tears blurring her vision she stood up and ran for the door, she ran into Quatre. Who had been at the moment heading in side, knowing that something wasn't right. Looking at her condition he seethed,

"Is there a problem?" he asked looked at Rich on the floor.

"That bitch hit me." he said not getting up from the floor. Quatre looked down at Gwen, he tilted her head to look up at him, noticing immediately the read hand print on her cheek that would leave a bruise for weeks to come.

"You hit her." Quatre murmured, looking up at Rich. "Get out of my house."

"Women are just objects Quatre." he said standing up, "They don't have feelings."

"Get out of my house." Quatre grabbed him by the shirt dragged him to the main room and threw him out. "And if I ever catch you near my family or on my property again. I will have you arrested."

"Your making a big mistake Quatre. Just you wait." Rich yelled as Quatre's security carried him to the gates. Sighing, Quatre returned to the house and found Gwen sobbing on the floor. Sitting down next to her, he pulled her into his arms.

"Gwen are you all right?" he asked holding onto her tightly. His only response was the constant racking of her shoulders as she sobbed.

*****

I don't own Gundam Wing.


	6. Book One: Music of My Heart Chapter 5

**_Truth Be Told_**

**_Book One: Music of My Heart_**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Five**

            Quatre watched Gwen from the corner of his eye. Ever since the episode three months ago at the Christmas party, she had been very quiet. Quatre scratched the side of his neck. He still didn't know what had happened between her and Rich. But he was frustrated, not only was she quiet but he wasn't even a loud to touch her anymore. She would become stiff and scared every time he was too close. Soon after he realized how much those little sessions where they would hug or he would stand behind her and hold her just for holding her, had meant to him. He missed those moments. That's when he realized that he was in love with her. His sisters had been right, he was in love with Gwen Yuy. He had fallen hard and things weren't going to get easier. He was ashamed with himself when dirty thoughts of him and her doing something together ran through his mind. It was hard not to touch her, when all you could think about was kissing her and making love to her. And it was driving him mad, he wanted her so much but couldn't have her. The one thing in the world that he couldn't have, whoever said money could buy happiness should die. Quatre thought. He sighed again. And set his paper work a side. He stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Gwen. 

"Gwen we need to talk." He took a deep breath and reached over and took her hand. "I want to know what happened between you and Rich, Christmas and before." Gwen started to pull her hand away.

"Quatre please let me go." Quatre grabbed her and pulled her across his lap.

"NO! I'm not going to let go. Gwen I want to know. Tell me!" Gwen looked at his with fear in her eyes.

"Quatre let me go!"

"Gwen I want to know these past couple of months have been slowly killing me. I want to hold you Gwen. I want you!" Gwen pushed away from Quatre, but he held her close.

"Quatre please…" Quatre pulled her to him and crushed his lips on top of hers, Gwen struggled against the kiss, but finally let Quatre in. Kissing him back, she rapped her arms around his neck. With out breaking the kiss Gwen leaned back pulling Quatre down on top of her. Quatre broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered stroking her cheek. Gwen smiled and brought his lips down to hers again. He kissed her more passionately this time. He kissed down the side of her face to her chin, before attacking her neck. He heard her moan in pleasure as his hands began to roam. She rapped her arms tighter around him as he began to kiss down her chest, unbuttoning her blouse as he went. Quatre's hands grabbed her hips as she arched her back and rubbed his throbbing arousal. Quatre groaned in between her breast. He suddenly felt her go stiff. Quatre looked up,

"What's wrong?" he breathed.

"Quatre please…stop." the tears started to spill over. Quatre brushed them away.

"Gwen I'm sorry." He whispered sitting back up as she began to button her blouse back up. He covered his face in shame; he never lost control like that before.

"Don't be sorry, I was the one that was encouraging you. You're not all to blame." She whispered sitting close to him and lying her head on his shoulder. Quatre shook his head to clear it. He turned to her,

"Gwen tell me about Rich." Gwen looked away. "Gwen…" he cupped her face and made her face him, "Gwen I'm…I…I love you. I have for a while now…I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just want to know…maybe I can help." Gwen looked at him in shock. She leaned over and kissed him then rapped her arms around his neck. Quatre rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to his body.

"I don't deserve you…you deserve someone that is pure not dirty like me." She pushed away from him and ran up the stairs to her room. Quatre starred straight ahead, if she said that she didn't deserve him…did that mean she loved him too. He shook his head, she had it reversed it was him that didn't deserve her. He leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. Folding his hands together and leaning his chin against it. He didn't know how long he had sat their thinking about Gwen; when he heard a scream. Jumping up he ran up the stairs, he ran to Gwen's room and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"GWEN!" he yelled pounding on the door.

"QUATRE! Please don't leave me I don't want to hurt anymore."

"GWEN!"

"NO! Leave me alone!" Gwen screamed again. Quatre threw his body into the door and heard it give way and stumbled into the room. Gwen was lying in her bed thrashing about. Quatre ran over to the bed and pulled Gwen into his arms.

"Gwen wake up. You're having a nightmare." Gwen grabbed onto him shaking. It had been several months since Quatre had seen her in a night gown; he realized how much body weight she had lost. "Gwen wake up." Her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Quatre?" she touched his cheek and started crying all over again. "You here…you're a live." She through her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "Quatre it was terrible…it was happening all over again…I was so scared." Quatre tightened his hold on her and stroked her hair. 

"It's all right now. I'm not going to leave you alone…I promise." He whispered, kissing the side of her head. Gwen tightened her hold around his neck.

"I don't want to loose you." She whispered into his neck.

"You're not Gwen, I promise you as long as there's a breath in me I won't leave you." He whispered cupping her face and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

"O Quatre…" She whispered and leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss, she hugged him again. Quatre pulled her tightly to his body and kissed her neck.

"Every thing is going to be okay now."

 "Please call my brother, call Heero. Please." Quatre nodded and left her by the bed and walked to the phone. Within seconds Heero's face was on the screen.

"Yuy"

"Heero its Quatre, something's wrong with Gwen. She's been out of it lately since she met an old friend of hers named Richard at Christmas." Heero's eyes flashed dangerously. "She wanted to speak to you." Heero nodded and Quatre went to get Gwen. Quatre picked her up and carried her across the room, and sat her down in the chair.

"Gwen." Heero said and Gwen broke down again. "Shh. Gwen it's going to be all right."

"Heero it was horrible… he…he." She broke down in tears.

"Gwen it's all right."

"No it's not Heero I've been having nightmares of it happening again and Heero I don't want it to. I can't handle it." Heero nodded. "I thought I was over it I really did…but…."

"Gwen we talked about this before I thought we agreed that if you ever saw him again you were going to call me…I still have a couple of things to say to him."

"You would have killed him." She whispered.

"No!" Heero said, "I would slowly break every bone in his body so that they would never heal…that way he could think of how horrible he was for the rest of his life…death would be to kind."

"Heero I want to come home."

"Gwen…"

"Please Heero. We both know its safe now." Heero nodded,

"Put Quatre back on." She whipped her tears away.

"Quatre" She called. Quatre came over and joined her by the phone.

"Yes?"

"I'll be there in two hours to pick her up." With that he disconnected. Quatre felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He loved her, he should be able to protector her and take care of her. Quatre called one of the maids up to pack Gwen's things up. Quatre shook his head, how was he supposed to protect her if he didn't understand it himself. He looked down at Gwen; he suddenly realized that he was holding her hand. He pulled her to his body and rapped his arms around her waist. Gwen laid her head down on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Quatre looked down at her, "Don't be," he pulled her tighter, "I don't regret a single moment I shared with you." He pulled away a tilted her chin up, "The time I spent with you I will cherish always… because I lo-"

"Don't say it." Gwen whispered putting a hand to his lips. "Please don't. God Quatre I want to, but I just can't." he stroked her cheek.

"I won't say anything then." He smiled down at her; Gwen reached up and brought his lips down to hers for a sweet kiss. "We have a couple of hours to kill before Heero comes…what do you want to do?"

"I don't care as long as you let me stay in your arms." Gwen whispered into his chest. Quatre picked her up and went over to the bed and lay down, with her next to him. She rapped her arms tightly around him and hummed. "Where do you think Alex and Andy are right now?" Quatre chuckled,

"Probably sleeping somewhere, they were so excited about going to Euro Disney that I don't think they slept a wink the whole week." He felt Gwen giggle just thinking about it. He closed his eyes as he felt Gwen tracing circles on his chest. A low growl escaped from his throat. Gwen giggled and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Quatre when u said you loved me…did you mean it?"

"I never say anything I don't mean." He felt her sigh as he stroked her hair. That lay there in silence for a while. 

"What made you love me?" he heard her faint whisper.

"Gwen you are the most amazing women I have every met in my entire life. I would have to be a fool not to love you."

"Or maybe a fool to love me." Gwen whispered as she turned over so she could look at him.

"Then send me to the mental institution cause I wouldn't trade it for the world." Gwen leaned down and kissed him,

"Quatre you shouldn't say you love me when you don't know how dirty I am."

"It has to do with Richard doesn't it?" he said stroking her cheek, she leaned into his hand. 

Gwen took a deep breath, "As you know several years ago he was partner as Preventers and we were stationed in South Africa…" she took another deep breath, Quatre tightened his hold on her. "He is several years older then me…but I had a crush on him…he was so nice…then one night he…" the tears started to fall from her face, Quatre leaned up and kissed them away before kissing her soft lips. He pulled her down on top of him and rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. After a while her sobs had quieted and she was able to look him in the eye. "He raped me Quatre." She said. Quatre went into a state of shook. His brother in law had raped his Angel. "Quatre say something." Gwen cried desperately. "Quatre!" Quatre tightened his hold on her and crushed her lips beneath his. The kiss was passionate and desperate, Quatre was putting everything he had into the kiss. He pulled away for air after a while. Take her face in his hand he wiped the tears away.

"Not even that could make me love you less." Gwen started to cry even harder.

"What did I do to deserve something like that Quatre?" she said as she laid her head back down on his chest. "I know I've killed and deceived but that was so I could live." She whispered.

"You didn't deserve that Gwen…no women does, but-"A sharp knock sounded on the door.

"Master Quatre, Mr. Yuy is here to retrieve his sister." Quatre looked down at Gwen brought her face up and kissed her.

"Let him in." he called. Gwen sat up in his bed. Several minutes later they heard running footsteps and then Heero ran into the room.

"Gwen." He whispered. She jumped up and ran into her brothers waiting arms and started crying all over again. Several seconds later a taller boy looking like Heero and a shorter one entered the room. Quatre went to greet them.

"You must be Todd and Jeremy." The shorter boy nodded then passed him and went to hold his sister. He turned to Todd.

"Do you know?" Todd asked.

"Yeah she just told me." Todd nodded.

"Where are her things?" 

"Down the hall, there should me a women in there backing them up." Todd nodded again, he extended his hand to him.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Quatre shook his hand.

"It was no trouble." He looked over at Gwen, a soft smile playing on his lips, "No trouble at all."

"Heero?" Heero lifted his head to look at his older brother, "We leave in five. Jer?" Jeremy nodded his head and followed his brother down the hall.

"Thank you Quatre." Heero whispered nodding to him. Quatre nodded as he watched Heero pick up the sobbing Gwen and carry her downstairs to the awaiting car. Several minutes later, Jeremy and Todd joined them carrying all of her things. Quatre watched as the car sped away. His heart went with her. Quatre closed his front door and went back inside. The house would defiantly be quiet with out her. Twenty seconds later he smiled, but that didn't mean he had to be there. He pulled out his cell phone. 

"Hello Sara? I want you to push all my meetings for the next two months into the next two weeks. I'm going to be taking an extended leave of absence…personal reasons." He smiled as he disconnected his phone. He was going to prove to Gwen that he loved her and if that meant finding her and chasing her down then he would, he was going to find her and bring her back. He shook suddenly as his reason dawned on him…he wanted to marry her. 


End file.
